merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
Pandora is a continent located in the far west of "The Known World". Pandora extends from the northern Ice Domain all the way down to the Southern Ice Domain taking up the complete Western side of the world which is several thousands of miles long. Pandora was once a unified Continent which was ruled by the High King in the Kingdom of Deklen. When Solon Benefort invaded the Kingdom of Deklen, High King Eldin Sunweaver, and High Queen Torani Storm, were over thrown and were cast out. It was Torani's brother Ben Storm, who then retreated to the south, to his homeland Condoka, creating a massive fort that divided Pandora. This event in history that caused new High King Solon to rename the North "Radgedka" while the South was named "Peltrovgh". People or things from Pandora are referred to as "Pandorians". Geography Pandora is bordered to the west by the Oakden Ocean, and to the east by the Nethog Ocea and The Cursed Waves. The continent's terrain varies immensely. There are significant mountain ranges, such as the Gaen Mountains in Southern Radgedka, the Fallon Mountains of Condoka and the Aglonian Mountain Range. There are also several extensive river networks, most notably the River Pother and its numerous tributaries, but also the Bion River, the Gotsad River, the River Podden and the Menube River. Climate varies between extremes of heat and cold across the large continent. The Far North is the only region in which snowfall is common, even in the middle of the years-long "summers". The main two notable offshore islands include Beltrong Island and The Notchkiss Islands. The continent is also home to immense woodlands, such as the largest forest down south Gotsad Forest in Peltrovgh. North of Peltrovgh, within the Radgedka, there's one major forested region: the Northern Forest between Nowein and Norkol. With other numerous smaller wooded areas dot the continent. Pandora is separated from the eastern continent of Kaeiglen by the The Cursed Waves and also by the island known as the Notchkiss Islands. According to myth, the Notchkiss Islands are a remnant of an ancestral land-bridge linking Pandora and Kaeiglen together, destroyed in a cataclysm more than ten thousand years ago. Climate and seasons Pandora's climate shifts from a subarctic wasteland in the furthest north, to a desert climate in the furthest south. In the furthest north they can still have light snowfalls even in the longest summers while Zother almost never sees snow, even in the most severe winters. Pandora and Kaeiglen both experience seasons of varying length, usually lasting at least a couple of years each. The length of the seasons is completely unpredictable and varies randomly. The maesters of the Citadel keep a close eye on the length of the days in order to try to predict how long the current season will last, but this is an inexact science at best. Winters can be extremely cruel. Lords set aside non-perishable food items for storage against the next winter, while many of the North's most notable strongholds are built in favorable areas, such as Nowein on hot springs. Some castles, like Nowein, have elaborate greenhouses which permit the growing of vegetables even in the harshest winters. Despite these precautions, famine and starvation is common during Northern winters, and is one of the reasons the North has a small population despite its vast size. There is a suggestion that the long seasons are not natural in origin, but may have stemmed from a near-mythical event called the Long Night 8,000 years ago, when it is said that the White Walkers used the cover of a winter that lasted a generation and a night that lasted for years to invade Pandora. They were defeated in the War for the Dawn, thrown back into the furthest north and prevented from returning, but the seasons never recovered. Maesters are highly skeptical of this story, dismissing it as folklore. History For a more detailed history of Pandora, see the timeline of Pandorian history. Regions ((((NEEDS TO BE EDITED)))) As a whole Pandora is divided into nine administrative Kingdoms. Each Kingdom, is ruled by a Great House, who in turn are commanded by the High King on the Iron Throne in the Capitol of Deklen. These Kingdoms are: Nowein Ruled by House Blacktyde from the castle of Nowein. Bastards born in the North take the surname "Snow". The North is one of the largest of the regions of Radgedka but also the most sparsely-populated, due the harshness of their winters. Norkol Bastards born in Norkol take the surname "Hill". The principal city and port of Norkol is White Harbor. Norkol is noted for it's hills and low mountains which are rich in silver and gold, providing House Benefort and their vassals with immense wealth. Allyis Ruled by House Tyrell. Bastards born in the Riverlands take the surname "Sands". The principal ports of Allyis are Seagard, Saltpans and Maidenpool. Allyis, lying close to the center of the continent, has been the site for battles and conflicts throughout the history of Radgedka. Allyis is one of the most fertile and populous regions in Westeros, which is in many ways the only reason they have been consistently able to recover from the frequent wars that cross their borders. Deklen Formally ruled by joint houses House Storm and House Sunweaver, until Solon Benefort conquered the city with his vast army and now rules the city under the House Benefort making the "Beneforts" the strongest family in Pandora to date. Bastards born in the Westerlands take the surname "Stone". Ilads Ruled by House Greyjoy from the castle of Ilads. Bastards born on the Beltrong Islands take the surname "Pyke". The Beltrong Islands are rain-lashed and cold, home to a hardy, warrior race known as the ironborn. They live for warfare and reaving, and are the most troublesome and rebellious of the Iron Throne's subjects. Condoka Formally ruled by House Sunweaver until they were all wiped out and the Storms took over for them. Nalon Ruled by House Storm from the castle of Storm's End. Bastards born in the "Stormlands" take the surname "Rain". It ranks moderately among the other regions in terms of population and wealth. Nalon is wracked by frequent storms off the The Cursed Waves, and experience significant rainfall. Nalon also one of the most densely wooded areas in Peltrovgh. As a result, its climate is in general that of a temperate rainforest. Zother Ruled by House Tyrell from the castle of Highgarden. The House of Tyrell started in this region until Solon Benefort made a deal with Mace Tyrell and promised him the Kingdom of Allyis if he assisted him in conquering the Iron Throne. Zother is now ruled by Mace's sister Olenna Tyrell... Bastards born in Zother take the surname "Flowers". The principal city and port of the Reach is Oldtown, the second-largest city of Pandora. Zother is the second-largest region of Pandora and by far the most fertile and populous, allowing the Tyrells to field vast armies and also results in them being wealthier than any other family but the Beneforts. Hellsing Ruled by House Martell from the castle of Sunspear. Bastards born in Dorne take the surname "Sand". The principal ports of Dorne are Sunspear itself and the Planky Town at the mouth of the Greenblood. The people of Dorne are isolated from the rest of Westeros by the Sea of Dorne and the Red Mountains, giving them a greater sense of national identity than most of the other peoples of the Seven Kingdoms, even more than the ironborn and the Northmen. Since Robert's Rebellion and the murder of several prominent Dornish nobles during the Sack of King's Landing, the Dornish have pursued a more isolationist path. Population The population of Pandora extends into many millions, though a precise count has never been attempted. The major cities of the continent have populations in the hundreds of thousands, and each of the Great Houses can field a reasonably-well-equipped army in the tens of thousands. Due to their extremely small size, Ilads is among the least populated. The North also has one of the smallest overall populations, and is the most sparsely-populated region, with huge regions of deserted wilderness extending between the major towns and holdfasts. Meanwhile, the prosperous and fertile Allyis and Deklen are the most heavily-populated. While all of Pandora used to be overwhelmingly diverse in the creatures that existed in the lands, thanks to the rule of Solon Benefort and war between great houses many of the mythical creatures that roamed the lands have gone nearly extinct in this region of the world. The last of the Centaur population went extinct, in Pandora, after the 2nd Battle of Deklen. While there are still a few remaining mythical beasts south in Peltrovgh many of them have gone into hiding. So for the most part now most of Pandora is populated by humans, to the point that non-human sapient races are considered "mythical". Animals ((((NEEDS TO BE EDITED))))) Westeros is home to several notable animal species: Aurochs A large, bovine animal. Used as a beast of burden and domesticated livestock, noted for their extreme size. When Dragons were extant in Westeros, the larger ones were known to hunt aurochs. Dragons Winged reptiles of tremendous age and ferocity, capable of breathing fire. Originated in the east and enslaved by the Valyrians, who used them to forge their empire. Most dragons were destroyed in the Doom four centuries ago, leaving the few possessed by House Targaryen as the only surviving dragons in the world, which they used in their invasion of Westeros. The last Targaryen dragons died over 150 years ago. The skulls of more than a dozen dragons are kept in the Red Keep. *The dragon is taken as the sigil of House Targaryen. Direwolves A larger cousin of regular wolves, only found north of the Wall. In the south, they are considered near-mythical. Occasional sightings of direwolves have been reported by the Night's Watch, but at the time the series starts there have been no confirmed sightings south of the Wall for centuries. *The direwolf is taken as the sigil of House Stark. Krakens Massive cephalopods that stalk the world's oceans. So rare that they are largely held to be mythical, though sailors occasionally report seeing them. *The kraken is taken as the sigil of House Greyjoy. Ravens Trained messenger-ravens are used as part of a widespread communications network that links all of the major cities and holdfasts in the Seven Kingdoms. Shadowcats Large feline predators, found throughout Westeros but most notably in mountainous terrain such as the Vale of Arryn.